One Hamburger Hold The Fries
by The Silver Dog
Summary: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all work at a McDonalds and none other then Kikyo her self is the manager! What will the gang get them self into? Fin out this question and more in the odd story One Hamburger Hold The Fries.


Summary: InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all work at a McDonalds and none other then Kikyo her self is the manager! What will the gang get them self into? Fin out this question and more in the odd story One Hamburger Hold The Fries.

**One Hamburger Hold The Fries**

* * *

"InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango look!" cried Kagome as she pointed to a sign in a newly built McDonalds, "We can work there!"

"I don't know…" said Shippo, " my hair always ends up in the food… that sounds like a bad idea…"

"Then you can be the janitor and I can cook!" suggested Miroku.

"I can work at the cash register! I always wanted to work around money!" said Sango longingly.

"I will work at the cash register too!" said Kagome, " and look!" she said pointing to another sign in the window, "You can be a mascot! They will love you in your little 'M' costume!"

"……………………………………." Came from InuYasha in disgust, "I guess so……."

"Perfect!" said Kagome, "Let's apply for the jobs!"

a few minutes later---------

"You all will be perfect in the jobs you applied for but I will have to switch Miroku and Shippo around… I think it will be a tad better that way!" said their manager Kikyo.

"Why do we have to work for you?" said InuYasha.

"Because of this little fact!" said Kikyo holding up a ten dollar bill, "You are poor and need the money to afford you house, apartment, condo, cardboard box or wooden dog house that you live! If you don't then You will have to live in the feudal ages again!" said Kikyo with a bid smirk on her face.

"Damn! Why did I love her! I was out of my mind! She is a little S.O.B! WHY!" said InuYasha in great despair.

"Shut up InuYasha! Sit boy!" said Kagome coldly.

"Kagome." said Kikyo.

"Yes."

"That power is truly intriguing!" said Kikyo as InuYasha fell to the cold and hard floor, "I could have used that power… Well anyways, come back tomorrow for your first day of work! It will be fun!"

"More like first day of hell…" said InuYasha under his breath.

"For you maybe, maybe…"

the next day after some R and R---------

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku got up early for their first day of work. But stupid lazy and arrogant InuYasha slept in. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku put on their suit (InuYasha put on the 'M' costume) and ate their breakfast. After they all were done they left to go to work.

Kagome was the first to arrive. Sango came next Miroku after her, little Shippo was second last, and (who would have guessed) InuYasha was last.

" Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! They then took a breath, " Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" we the somewhat word that came out of Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku when they saw what InuYasha looked like.

"You know I look good!" said InuYasha winking at them.

"No you don't!" said Kagome.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!"

"Sit!"

"I love you…"

"Si… wa?"

"Just joking…"

"Sit, sit, sit, sit and SIT!"

"That got her mad…" said , Shippo, Sango, and Miroku to each other.

InuYasha fell to the ground in total pain. He had with standed all of the other sits but these ones hurt like hell!

They entered the McDonalds some people growling at each other, I will not mention the people…

Kikyo's voice was heard over the intercom system, "Employees please take your places. Employees please take your places."

All of the employees took their places.

Kikyo walked from he office all the way o the doors where she unlocked them and a huge hoard of people flew from the doors. All of the gang had never seen so many people (or demons) in their life. All of the massive people lined up (which went down a few blocks I may add) (Three to be exact) to get their orders taken.

"Would you like fries with take were the only other word from "Uh Hun." And " one burger and a root beer!" that Sango and Kagome said all day long. ( Who would have guessed that all of them only wanted a hamburger and a root beer!)

If you wanted to know what InuYasha looked like at this time… he was a mess. InuYasha had been taken hostage by the little people that are around three years of age to ten (who all resembled the kindergartners from Disney's recess). He leader who called him self king Joey found a stick from out side and constantly hit InuYasha over the head with it.

Shippo had the time of his life other then he burnt his hands to a crisp and they looked like they were melting.

Miroku was always happy. He was always in the girls bathroom ( I wonder why?) supposedly cleaning it. But between you and me he didn't instead he pleased the girls with free hamburger coupons and ice cream ones too! All of the Boyfriends and husbands of the girls thought that the girls had drowned in the toilet bowl but they had no way of knowing if that was right or wrong.

"Uh Hun……. InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.

The leader of the 'kindergartners' Joey took the Tetsusaiga and InuYasha transformed into a little thing I like to call 'a demon'.

All of the kids screamed and jumped into the play pen and whizzed into the play balls.

InuYasha ran into the girl's washrooms. He saw Miroku handing out free hamburger coupons in the girl's lavatory. When Miroku saw him he stopped handing the coupons out and knew that InuYasha had turned demon and he knew what he had to do!

Miroku got all of the girls out of the lavatory and rushed over to Kikyou's side.


End file.
